Knight Rider: Deja Vu
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Michael Knight and KARR are forced to go to the past when they are accused of killing Michael's biological sister Danielle Long. Trinity also begins to fall in love with Michael as she investigates her own past to discover if her powers would interfere wi
1. Chapter 1

**Knight Rider: **_Déjà vu_

_(This story is rated M for Mature. All Knight Rider elements are copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network.)_

Chapter I: FLAG troubles

Michael stared at the road as he was driving in the newly designed _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ designed by Trinity Jean Knight, adopted daughter of Wilton Knight several years ago back when she was _The Foundation for Law And Government_'s Executive Director after her half brother Edward Livingston Knight had tried to take over FLAG's Europe offices in London. He had sent asked Shaun McCormick, FLAG's newest Executive Director to send Trinity and KITT, _The Knight Industries Three Thousand _to London to take care of the matter. Evidence had been found 3 years ago of money laundering by the European Executive Director, and Jennifer Knight, recently named President of the _Foundation_ wanted an Operative to unseat Edward and replace him. To that end, Trinity had switched cars with Michael and both KITT and Trinity had been flown to The FLAG headquarters in London to oversee that business. Michael had _KARR _ in the _Pursuit Mode_ cruising at a mere 225 miles down a test track in Northern Los Angeles. The Test Track had been rented by FLAG to test both the new vehicles. Another newer vehicle was being tested, Code named Dante. Michael was uncomfortable with the idea of a new Viper being the newest FLAG vehicle.

"_Is there a problem, Mr. Knight?"_ KARR asked, wondering what was bothering his new partner. Michael easily turned the vehicle down into a turn.

"Yeah there is. We're supposed to hear back from Trinity but we haven't. Wonder what's going on?" He wondered aloud. Trinity had been supposed to report in 3 hours ago, but hadn't.

"_That's strange?"_ KARR said as his sonar kicked on. The new prototype was detecting another FLAG vehicle. Michael turned his attention to the sole moniter of the car's digital dashboard display.

"what's wrong?" He asked. A scan popped up of the Original _Knight Industries Two Thousand._

"_I'm picking up the sensor echoes of the Original Knight Industries Two Thousand. But that prototype was destroyed in Smallville Kansas in 2001. Am I correct?" _ KARR said, Curiousity coming through the vehicle's Artificial Intelligence Voice Processor.

"Let's check it out." He said. He then heard the three toned security beep of Shaun calling in.

"Shaun's calling." KARR said. He activated the Video link between FLAG's recently opened Los Angeles office and KARR.

"We just got your sonar pick up, but unfortunately Michael your going to have to delay checking it out. I've been asked by the Board of Directors to suspend you and KARR until after our official investigation." Shaun said, her pretty face clearly showing that she was crying before calling him.

"Shaun, What investigation?" Michael asked as he turned to exit the track.

"The Murder of your sister Danielle Long." She said solemnly.

_To be continued.._


	2. Chapter 2

Knight Rider: Déjà vu 

_Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network)_

_Chapter II: Trinity discovers what happens_

_**London, England: **_ Trinity stared at the paperwork surrounding her desk. Not even her super speed would help her get through the mountain of paper work that she had to fill out. Her half brother Edward had left the local _FLAG _office a total disaster. She was staying in the local _FLAG _Office which had living quarters attached to the facility much like the _FLAG _office did in Los Angeles. But the office in Smallville did not, so she bought a modest house in cash not to far from _Shuster University_ and had lived there. But in her 3 weeks in London she had informed the office that Edward Knight was being removed from his position and she was taking over the Executive Directorship until one could be appointed by the Board of Directors.

She stopped to hear the intercom buzz. It was Louise, The secretary. "Yes, Louise. Can it wait? I've got a million things I need to do." She said. She sighed. She missed her partner, KARR. She knew He and Michael were paired together. Right now, KITT, _The Knight Industries Three Thousand_ was parked in the Foundation parking lot.

"Jennifer Knight just called. Michael Knight has been arrested for the murder of one Danielle Long." Louise said. She just stopped in shock. She remembered all those years ago, helping Devon Miles and Wilton Knight bring in a left-for-dead Michael Arthur Long at the age of 5. The construction of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot _6 months earlier only to have the car put in cold storage at one of the Foundation's many facilities. The _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ was very quickly designed and the fatal error that had been done with KARR was not done with KITT.

"Please tell me your lying. Please tell me your lying." She said as she walked out of her office and peeked around the corner to see Louise Simmons hang up the phone.

"No Ma'am. I've been instructed to ask you fly back to the States With KITT to help LA police in the matter." Louise said.

"Bryan!" She said to the butler/chauffer who was coming down the stairs. The British elderly gentleman who had been the personal manservant of Wilton Knight stared at the adopted daughter of Wilton Knight.

"Yes, Miss Knight?" He asked, wondering what was going on.

"Tell Phil to prepare the new Sky-One jet to take KITT and I back to the states. Until further notice, This _FLAG _office is suspended pending Jennifer Knight's decision. I'll leave the decision to replace Edward Knight up to her." Trinity said. She walked outside to see the 2005 Fire Hawk just sitting there waiting.

"KITT, It looks like you and I will be going back to FLAG headquarters." She said as she climbed behind the wheel. She heard the familiar Boston twang of the voice Processor.

"_Why? Is there a problem back home_?" The AI asked. Trinity nodded. "Your Pilot Michael Knight is in jail for a murder he didn't commit and we have to find out why." She said climbing out of the car.

"Be prepared to drive to the airport in 5 hours." Trinity finally said. She was determined to help her friend no matter what.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Knight Rider Déjà vu 

_(this story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Any Smallville Elements are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network.)_

_Chapter III: Trinity takes over FLAG_

Trinity ran into the _FLAG _office to see Jennifer Knight, her half-sister sitting at the desk that Shaun McCormick normally sat in. She had not seen Jennifer since she went to go work for the President in 1984.

"Well well well. This is a surprise! I never thought I would hear from you again." Jennifer said examining the file on Michael Knight. She embraced the Kryptonian half-breed who was her sister by birth.

"I came as soon as I heard. Where is Michael?" She asked. Jennifer smiled sadly. "he's been stripped temporarily of his Operative status, at his request. Whoever is setting him up for this apparantly wanted his _FLAG _access codes for the old _Knight Reformulation One_ that is scheduled to be dismantled. He was then arrested by LAPD about 5 minutes ago." Jennifer said.

"I need to go see him." She said. She started to walk out of the door but Jennifer stopped her.

"Trinity, wait! The reason why Shaun called you home was because she has resigned due to this fiasco. Joe Shumer, our current chairman, requested that you take her place, doing a dual role as both Executive Director and Executive Operative. You will have access to all Operatives whether your on the road or not. KITT will have to search for Danielle's killer as will you. Now get going!" Jennifer said, as she saw the blur that had been Trinity use her super speed to move to her personal vehicle.

_FLAG garage:_ Dr. Bonnie Barstow had been examining KARR's systems. She had not designed the prototype. She remembered working on the original prototype some 20 years ago when she had been kidnapped by one of the two men that KARR had been using and were being using KARR.

"Dr. Barstow, What are you doing?" Said Trinity. Bonnie stared at the young woman out the windshield of the car.

"I was examining the prototype Knight Enterprises designed. I have a homing beacon that I wanted to attach but your team left no place for me to do so." Bonnie said climbing out of the prototype.

"I used the same blueprints Wilton used to create the original prototype, but made some modifications using technology from Krypton. One of those modifications was a voice print access to many systems. That access program is keyed to my voice only. KARR also has a homing beacon already installed." She said. Bonnie stared at the dashboard.

"KARR why didn't you tell me?" She said. The voice processor answered, _"Because Dr. Barstow, you did not ask. Miss Trinity, what is our mission?" _

"I've been repromoted to Executive Director and Executive Operative. I've been ordered by the board of directors to look for Danielle's killer. Your going to be teamed with KITT and I want you to look into Michael Long's past."

_To be Continued.._


	4. Chapter 4

Knight Rider: Déjà vu 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network.)_

_Chapter IV: into the past, a Knight_

Trinity stared at the file on Michael Arthur Long, a police officer shot little over 20 years ago. At least the world was lead to believe he was dead. But by a billionaire's hand, Michael Long had been reborn Michael Knight and had been teamed with the most sophisticated car in the world. Michael had half of his check from _FLAG_ sent to Danielle Long's apartment every month, Trinity learned. She then saw designs for a face. But this particular face she knew. It was Garth Knight, her brother by her mother's side of the family.

"Jennifer, why did dad have a picture of Garth in Michael's file?" She asked as She and Jennifer were in the office that twenty years ago, was occupied by Devon Miles, friend and Employer to Michael Knight.

"From what I can recall, he wanted to recreate Garth in his own image. The first person we found Jason Franklin, didn't want to go through plastic surgery. Mr. Franklin was shot by a criminal Michael later brought to justice. Or at least tried to." Jennifer then brushed a nearby holo-emitter that was located in the file.

"What is that?" Jennifer said as the holo-emitter projected a 3 dimensional image of Michael Knight.

"Don't know. Wilton never mentioned this device to me at all. Or at least Elizabeth didn't." Trinity said. Jennifer stared at her sister for a very long time before asking,

"Why did Mother send you away and did you resent it?"

Trinity sat there for a while thinking it over. "I think she did it because she didn't want Wilton to know that she had cheated on him. She very well couldn't present me as his child even though I had the same last name. My DNA is a human and a little more than human if you get what I mean. My…gifts are included with my DNA. I did resent it because of the moving around from city to city. I've been all around the world, got the greatest education money could buy. But my biological father is dead, killed when the planet he lived on exploded due to some natural catastrophe. And Elizabeth kept me away from my adopted father. Oh he found out sometime during the construction of KITT before Michael was brought in. He challenged Elizabeth in court for legal custody of me and won. I helped Devon Miles bring Mr. Long here." Trinity said finally.

"You know Michael's real identity?" She said as they watched the holo-emitter play out a scene Trinity remembered as if it were yesterday. Her laying Michael Long on a stretcher as Wilton was busy calling in the best doctors he could find in California. Dr. Miles, no relation to Devon, was the plastic surgeon who rebuilt Michael's face and DNA. His DNA was reconfigured to match Garth's so precisely no one would know.

"I think I fell in love with him at the tender age of 4 when I helped Wilton bring him in." Trinity finally said. They then heard a familiar 3 tone beep. It was KITT with his hourly check. The AI had been accessing financial files of Michael Long dating back to when he was in college.

"_Miss Knight, there is nothing out of the ordinary however there is a reference to a Black Sun organization that paid for Michael Long's schooling. What is Black Sun?_ The AI asked.

"Black Sun is a criminal organization with ties to the Mafia here in the US. They are actually the legitimate side of the Mafia. Why would Michael Long's schooling be paid by them?" Jennifer asked as she pulled another record out of a file cabinet that they had on various criminal organizations.

"It says here that Melissa Long, Michael's mother had ties to Black Sun. I think it's time I paid her a visit." Trinity said getting up.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Knight Rider: Déjà vu 

_**(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 the CW Network.)**_

_Chapter V: Long verses Knight_

Trinity knocked at the door of Melissa Long's home. She sighed. She knew of Black Sun due to what she learned about Michael Long's past. She heard KARR beep her.

"_Why don't use your X-Ray Vision?"_ The Car's AI asked. She shook her head. "That would be wrong, KARR. I'm not going to use my powers to invade someone's privacy. I'll just-" She stood there awestruck to see the door open and a man who's face she recognized and never thought she'd see again. Michael Arthur Long. The man who would become Michael Knight.

"Yes?" The man asked. Trinity flashed her FBI badge.

"I'm here to see Melissa Long. Is she home?" She said as Michael Long took her badge and examined it and handed it back to her. The man waved her in and she stared around the living room of the house. She activated the Com-Link's video capabilities so KARR could see what's going on. She then turned to Michael Long and allowed KARR to see him.

"I'll go get my mother." He said. She then heard KARR beep her again.

"Well?" She asked. KARR had done a quick DNA comparison to Michael Long. She then heard a woman's voice behind her.

"Your friend will find he is an exact replication of Michael Long." Melissa said walking up behind Trinity. Trinity stared at her with utter disgust.

"Why did you do it? Why did you bring him back from the dead?" She asked, hiding the fact that Michael Long was very much alive. But Melissa didn't need to know that. Unknowingly, her son was in jail facing charges of killing Danielle Long.

"I couldn't stand living without my son. Losing my daughter was bad enough." Melissa said. Trinity stared at the law doctorate that bore Danielle's name hanging over the fireplace.

"Was she a lawyer?" Trinity asked. Melissa nodded. "She had been trying for years to get Tanya Walker and her bandits tried for murder. When she heard Tanya herself was dead, She tried to press charges against Tanya's boyfriend, a crime boss. I found out that Black Sun had employed the man and that he had been killed while serving time in jail." Melissa said.

"Who owns Black Sun?" Trinity finally asked. Melissa sighed. "I do. It was Black Sun who financed this clone of Michael Long."

Trinity backed away. The one woman Wilton's _Foundation for Law And Government_ had tried to discover the boss of Black Son since 1969.

"Who killed Danielle Long?" Trinity finally asked. Michael Long came forward out of the kitchen.

"I don't know. But I will help you." Michael finally said.

_To be continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

Knight Rider: Déjà vu 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my Character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network.)_

_Chapter VI: Michael Knight meets Michael Long_.

Michael Knight stared at the prison bars again for what seemed to be the millionth time. He then heard the guard say, "Open number 13. Knight, you have visitors." Michael stepped out of the jail cell. He saw Trinity Knight. The woman related to Wilton Knight's ex-wife and born of a supposed drifter from Smallville, Kansas.

"Trinity!" He said. She embraced him. He stared into her blue eyes. She then looked at his lips. She then kissed him passionately. He felt not only her strength physically but her emotional/spiritual strength.

"What was that for?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Because I love you." She finally said. She then motioned for him, and Michael Long and herself to sit down. Michael then stared at Michael Long.

"What in the name of God!" He said staring at this clone.

"Michael Knight, meet your twin Michael Long." She said. Michael Long stared at Michael Knight then back at Trinity.

"What do you mean My twin?" Michael Long asked. Michael Knight chuckled. He wondered when he would have to reveal who he was.

"1982. A botched police sting left Michael Long dead at the hands of Tanya Walker. A Billionaire named Wilton Knight reconstructed my face and gave me a new life, and a new name. Officially Michael Arthur Long is dead, and he died in Las Vegas, Nevada 24 years ago. Wilton made sure of it. Apparently Knight Industries was ahead of it's time, taking a dead body and genetically altering the dead man's body and DNA to my original DNA. I was teamed with a very special car and began to work for _The Foundation For Law And Government_ shortly after. I also had half of my check sent to my sister although she never knew who it was that was giving her the money. I didn't kill Danni." Michael said. Trinity nodded, her own psychic abilities which was something her brother Clark didn't have. She had read his mind.

"I believe you, Michael. To that end, I've been authorized by the FBI to tell you that KITT will break you out at 1am tonight. The jail commissioner is aware of it so he will not alert the guards when it happens tonight. Your to go live with the Luthors untill further notice." Trinity said. She handed the cell phone to Michael. It was a three-way call between Jennifer Knight and Alexander Luthor, CEO of LexCorp out of Metropolis, Kansas.

"I've been asked to help you find Danni's killer. We think it's someone wanting revenge against the person who allegedly killed Tanya Walker. So maybe the fact that 'Michael Long' is alive will bring the killer out in the open. KITT, will then work with me." Michael Long said. Michael looked at this person who was him 2 decades ago. He wondered what was going to happen.

_To be continued…_


	7. Chapter 7

Knight Rider: déjà vu 

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 the CW network. Any and all Smallville elements are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW network)_

_Chapter VIII: Michael breaks out of jail and goes back in time_

Michael paced back and forth in the jail cell that he inhabited with a woman who was a convicted rapist. The woman claimed she didn't do it, and had been talking about it for hours and hours to the point she talked herself to sleep. Michael pulled the covers over the young woman. Michael stared at his prison uniform. He wondered slightly who could do this to him. He thought about Trinity who kissed him and confessed her love for Michael. He had been allowed to keep his com-link but the prison warden had asked him to deactivate the com-link between himself and KITT.

"prisoner 892478, Knight. The warden wants to talk to you." The female guard said opening his cell.

"What the hell does she want?" he asked. He had known Julie Warren for years. Had even wanted to go out with her when he was Michael Long. But the young woman had rebuffed Michael Long and even Michael Knight, when **FLAG** became a part of the US government.

"Out! Now!" The female guard said pointing her taser at him. He had heard one of the prisoners he and KITT had put in here had died recently of a taser shot when he was uncooperative.

_Julie Warren's office_-He saw the pretty brunette with the full breasts and the pretty brown eyes that he liked so much remove the handcuffs from his hands.

"Well well well. Isn't this a twist of fate. & I thought you were this goody-two-shoes no nonsense kind of guy!" she said putting her arms around him. He grabbed her arms and tried to get the young woman away from him.

"What do you want?" He said experated. He glanced at his watch. Midnight. Only an hour to go untill KITT breaks him out.

"You." She said eying him up and down and then staring between his legs. She was hungry to make love to this legend

"My heart belongs to another." He said, his thoughts focusing on Trinity's face, body and personality. He remembered Stevie, his first love, dead at the hands of her promoter. He had failed his wife then but wouldn't fail Trinity.

"Does she need to know? All I'd want is 2 minutes." She said as she tried to approach him again. He turned and opened the door.

"I haven't dismissed you yet." Julie said. Michael sniffed the air and then said to the guard. "I'd like to go back to my jail cell." The guard stared at Julie and Julie nodded.

"take this piece of crap back to his cell where he belongs." Julie said.

_Michael's cell-_He heard the 3 toned beep of KITT nearby.

"_Michael where were you?" _KITT asked. Michael sighed, relieved to hear the voice of his partner.

"The warden wanted me to do something I couldn't do." Michael finally said. KITT said,

"_Trinity asked me to send her love and she will see you at the Kent farm. That will be your safe house untill we figure out what's going on/" _KITT said. Michael nodded and backed toward the bunk bed and covered the body of the rapist that he shared the cell with from the surgical strike that KITT was going to make, similar to the one he had made in Millson California during his first mission to shut down Tanya Walker and her croonies.

KITT came through the rear prison wall, the indestructable vehicle's red sensor tracking left to right and back again. The vehicle's driver's side door opened and Michael climbed in, as prison guards fired only to see bullets richochet away.

"Let's go!" Michael said, punching the _Pursuit Mode_ button and the car reversed itself.

"Smallville!" Michael said. The artificial intelligence pushed the _Knight three thousand_'s tolerence levels as the engine was forced to go well over 400 miles on the lonely highway. Michael saw a strange glow surround them and they were gone as the excess speed forced them out of time.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Knight Rider: Déjà vu

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network)_

_Chapter IIX: Déjà vu_

Michael found himself in a bed in an apartment. He looked up to see a woman on top of him making love to him. He found himself staring at his own sister Dannielle Long on top of him making love to him.

_This isn't right_, He thought to himself. He tried to manipulate her off of him and she flipped him on top of her. He climbed off of her and found himself staring at the face of Michael Long at the age of 17. His own face.

"What the hell?" He said. He wondered how he could have ended up staring at his dead sister making love to him.

"Oh come on, Michael. You've never resisted playing doctor before." Danielle said, a pouting look on her face. She was physically mature for a 16 year old girl. She had half the guys in high school wanting to date her. He remembered that she was known for sleeping around back in high school. He pulled back on his shorts and a nearby white T-shirt.

"I need some air." He said. He walked out to see KITT sitting in the driveway of a 2-story house.

"KITT?" He asked. The car moved closer to him.

"_Yes Michael?"_ The AI asked. He climbed into the car's driver side and inputted his security code.

"What happened?" He asked. He was wondering how they could end up back into 1972. It was a year before he would enter the Police Academy. 10 years before he would become Michael Knight.

"_I guess the speed we were going to get to Smallville forced us to go back into time."_KITT said scanning his systems.

"Your not even built yet. Has KARR been built yet?" Michael asked. The vehicle was silent for a few minutes untill it spoke.

"_No. The Knight Automated Roving Robot was still in the conceptual stage. Wilton was still trying to develop the Molecular Bonded shell for both KARR and myself._" KITT said. He was scanning pictures from the time when the Original KARR was designed.

"_Michael!" _KITT said as he ran across a picture of Danielle Long helping Wilton's team design _The Knight Automated Roving Robot._

"When was this taken?" He asked as he stared at the sole monitor on the digital dashboard.

"_December 31,1981. 6 Months before I was designed and you were brought in by Wilton, Devon Miles and Trinity Knight." _KITT said.

"Trinity? What does she have to do with Michael Long?" Michael asked. He saw Danielle moving toward the car.

"_She brought you in to the study along with Wilton." _KITT said.

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9

Knight Rider: Déjà vu

_(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network any and all Smallville references are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network.)_

_Chapter X: Future troubles_

Trinity stared at the videoconference between Luthor Corp CEO and Chairman of the board Lionel Luthor. She had just received word that Michael and KITT had not arrived at the Kent farm. She turned to Jennifer Knight, who was the chairman of the board for the _Foundation for Law And Government_, which was a branch of the United States Government since 9/11/01.

"What do you mean they never arrived?" Jennifer said frustrated and outraged by Lionel's comments. Lionel and Martha Kent had been planning to get married since the untimely death of her husband Jonathan Kent. Jennifer could see Martha in the background of the Kent farm.

"Miss Knight, I assure you if they were here, my men would have alerted me. The Knight Industries Three Thousand and Michael Knight are not here." Lionel said.

"How would you know of the Knight Industries Three Thousand?" Trinity said, shocked at the revelation that Lionel had discovered the car and it's amazing abilities.

"Your father Wilton and I built the Knight Industries Two Thousand in 1981 shortly after a Knight Industries technician mistakenly miss programmed the _Knight Automated Roving Robot. _ The prototype was scheduled to be shipped to LuthorCorp for dismantling. Wilton changed his mind and kept it and put it in cold storage at one of his own facilities in March of 1982." Lionel said. Jennifer moved to a file simply marked Wilton. She withdrew the blueprints of the original KARR which had escaped from a Knight Industries facility in early 1983 and was thought to be destroyed but was later found two years later in 1985 and was ultimately destroyed by Michael and KITT. _FLAG _later recovered the remains of the Roving Robot including the CPU which was later used in Trinity's 2002 redesign of KARR.

"You'll notice the name below Wilton's on those blueprints?" Lionel said. Jennifer stared at the name and the initials below Wilton's. 'Lionel Luthor-LL" stood below Wilton's name and initials.

"So that's how you made your own version of KITT. You didn't steal the blueprints, you simply had copies made." Trinity said. She remembered her first meeting with Michael Knight. 2002. 6 months after _FLAG _ was formally incorporated into Homeland Security. Michael Knight had been trying for years to get Lionel Luthor on tax evasion and fraud, and had gone to Smallville to investigate a lead when he saw a copy of KITT robbing a nearby convenience store. The _Knight Industries Two Thousand_ was later destroyed by that copy which forced Michael to build an updated version of the car, which included a variety of offensive weaponry which were used to destroy the renegade prototype designed by LuthorCorp. It had inspired Trinity to base her own prototype on the new and improved _Knight Industries Three Thousand_ and she built a newer version of KARR, using the same CPU but had it's memory banks wiped clean.

"Where are you going?" Jennifer said to Trinity seeing the young 35 year old woman walking out the door.

"To follow the same path Michael and KITT took. To find the man Wilton rebuilt to replace your brother." She said grabbing her coat and heading for the FLAG garage where KARR was being charged.

_To be continued…._


	10. Chapter 10

Knight Rider: Déjà vu

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Any and all Smallville references are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network)

Chapter X: final destination

Trinity pushed the accelerator down on _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_ as she was traveling back home to Smallville, Kansas, driving down the same route that Michael and KITT were. She was humming a Christian hymn when KARR spoke up.

"_Miss Trinity, What if we don't find Michael Knight? What then?"_ The Artificial Intelligence wanted to know. The pretty young woman's face smiled.

"We will find him. We have to. I have no choice," She said as she was replaying a scene from the highway camera that had picked up KITT's last known destination.

"Can you get the camera to display the speed at which they were traveling?" She asked KARR. The AI was silent as it began to communicate with the LA City traffic cam computers.

"_According to the last known log, the Knight Industries Three Thousand was traveling at a speed of 325 miles an hour turning onto a rural interstate to cut through the state of Nevada. Apparently Mr. Knight wanted to get to Kansas sooner rather than later," _KARR said after a few minutes. She stared at the speed readout below the video then noticed the streaks begin to show on the video.

"What's going on here?" She said as she placed the vehicle in the _Auto Cruise Mode_ as she tapped monitor #1.

"_Were they also not testing the Super Pursuit Mode at the time?"_ KARR asked. She shook her head.

"When Michael constructed the Knight Industries Three thousand, he based the prototype on the original Two Thousand model. He didn't have access to any of the Knight 2000's parts, because Lionel's prototype destroyed it, and the Super Pursuit Mode at the time in 2001," Trinity said. She remembered her first meeting with Michael.

_September 21st, 2001. In response to 9/11, FLAG had been ordered to become a part of Homeland security. One night while Trinity had been out shopping, she saw a car that looked strikingly familiar. She had approached it and saw the car that had been responsible for some recent robberies in town. It looked like KITT, except for one minor difference. The License plate was a Kansas license plate but the vanity plate was the same. "Knight". She had then rushed home and called the local FLAG office out of Metropolis. They then forwarded her call to the FLAG headquarters in Las Vegas, which was being transferred, to Los Angeles. She had spoken with a Devon Miles, a woman who was 1st cousin to the Original Executive Director of FLAG. She had then told Trinity she would order her best Operative to Smallville. Within days, Michael and KITT had arrived in Smallville. The young 40 looking man had interviewed everyone at Smallville high for the whereabouts of the duplicate KITT. Trinity meanwhile had been so fascinated with KITT that she began designing her own prototype based on Wilton Knight's original prototype. She then had seen Michael. She knew instantly that he was the one she was going to marry. Then the unthinkable had happened. KITT had been destroyed. Michael had lost his partner. To relieve his sadness, FLAG directors had appointed him Executive Director when they had discovered Devon Miles's involvement with LuthorCorp. Trinity had aided Michael in the construction of a new KITT. A model based on the 2000 model, but was hack proof based on technology not only from FLAG but also from her home of Krypton. _

"Did you know that Michael had proposed to me a few days ago?" She asked as she pressed the _Manual Cruise _button. The AI was silent.

"_I did. Mr. Knight had asked me to keep it a secret from you, because he wanted the timing to be perfect. He was going to call you and ask you to marry him once he got to Smallville. How did you know?" _KARR asked.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Remember who I'm related to. I may not have all of Clark's abilities, but I can read minds. When we last kissed, before he went to jail I read his mind. I need to find him, so my life, & his can be complete," She said. She then pushed the accelerator down to match the speed he had been going.

"_Miss Trinity, something is wrong. We are going faster than expected." _ KARR said. Trinity then looked at the chronometer on the dashboard of the car. It had displayed for her the month, date, year and the local time of whatever state she was in. She noticed it was going backwards.

"KARR, I think we are going backwards in time," she finally said. Within moments the car and it's driver were gone, out of time but yet into the past.

To be Continued…. 


	11. Chapter 11

Knight Rider: Déjà vu

(_This story is rated M Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 CW Network)_

_Chapter XI: Michael Meets KARR_

Michael stared at the house that belonged to his mentor Wilton Knight. The mansion looked so clean and new just as he remembered. He snuck into the mansion using a FLAG code that the rear security gate accepted. He looked at KITT who was parked nearby.

"_Michael, are you sure this is a good idea?"_ KITT asked his partner. The vehicle pulled up. Michael then ducked behind a tree as a security guard walked by. He then looked at his partner and he climbed into the car.

"Ok, I thought it was a good idea, but now I'm not so sure," Michael said as he punched up a schematic of the house that would eventually become the FLAG headquarters in Las Vegas The schematic appeared on KITTs Number 1 Monitor. .

"_What do you require? Where do you want to go?" _KITT asked. Michael then looked at the schematic for the nearby lab where KITT would eventually be built.

"KARR," He said mostly to himself. "Get hidden, KITT. I'm gonna try to contact Trinity at the Foundation in the future. I want you to scan for KARR's sensor echoes. Ignore the sensor echoes for the sensor devices for the Prototype in the lab. Scan particularly for parts stocked from Knight Industries Technology. That is Trinity's company. Knight Industries built you and KARR. I'm banking on the fact that you can't sense KARR here in this time, because Wilton just finished with him. Now get going!" He said as he made his way into the estate headed toward the lab. He glanced back to see KITT roll away heading for a secluded area 5 miles away from the foundation. He then snuck in and saw the black Firebird Trans am. It was completely new and had not yet been activated yet. Michael then walked over to the car as the technicians were going to lunch.

"Now for the fun part," He said mostly to himself. He opened the door to the Knight 2000, and the door opened after a security system scanned his finger prints. He stared at the dashboard that was exactly like the _Knight Industries Two Thousand._ He wondered if the activation codes would work. He dared not use the touchpad, but he thought the voice activation codes might be active.

"computer, this is Michael Knight. My command code authorization is Knight beta-one-two-eight. Please activate _Knight Automated Roving Robot." _ Michael said as he was nervous about being caught.

He saw the dashboard come alive as the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_'s artificial Intelligence came up.

"_I am the Knight Automated Roving Robot, the first of a bold new line of vehicle. How may I serve you? _KARR said as his enunciator came to life. Michael then inputted on the keypad above him, his security code which KARR accepted.

"I need you to scan for a particular vehicle for me," Michael said as he began to input statistics for the _2003 _prototype of _The Knight Automated Roving Robot_. He then saw Wilton in the rear view mirror.

"Damn," Michael said. One of the technicians pointed to the car.

"_How may I assist you, Mr. Knight?"_ KARR asked.

"What is your primary programming?" Michael asked. He then was surprised when KARR told him,

"_This AI has not been given primary programming yet. What is required of me?" _

"Drive. Now!" Michael said as he punched the pursuit tab. The vehicle then punched forward as Michael punched the accelerator. Within seconds the machine was gone!

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Knight Rider: Déjà vu

(This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network)

Chapter XII: 1982 

Trinity and KARR arrived in Los Angeles, California. She stared at the buildings around her. She wondered what point in time she was in. She stared at the digital dashboard of the vehicle she had created based on the original _Knight Automated Roving Robot_.

"What's the best way to discover what point in time we're in?" Trinity asked as she set the vehicle in the _Auto Cruise mode_.

"_Well, we could scan the radio waves to discover what songs and news are on the radio and TV waves," _KARR suggested. Trinity smiled as she turned on her XM satellite Radio. The radio just had static as if the Satellite service didn't exist.

"Switch to normal radio reception, KARR," She said as she turned the car into a nearby park. She knew the vehicle needed to recharge the batteries or at least rest the batteries.

"_The music I am picking up is classified as '80's music. I also have picked up a local news report of a stolen vehicle bearing the vanity plate 'KARR'. I'm picking up on the scanner said vehicle moving away from the FLAG facility. Do you wish to pursue?" _KARR asked her. She nodded and the vehicle switched modes as the telltale lights that marked the modes switched from _Auto Cruise _to _Pursuit mode._ She pushed the accelerator down and they were in pursuit of the original prototype.

"What's following KARR?" She asked as she looked at the #2 Monitor. Some red blips were in pursuit of the red blip that she recognized as KARR.

"_Apparently according to the Police report a multimillion dollar prototype was stolen about 3 hours from the Knight Estate. Your Father called the police to apprehend the prototype. Those police cannot keep up with KARR. It is up to us," KARR_ said as the vehicle began it's own pursuit.

"Tap into the FLAG Voice Communications and we'll find out who stole the prototype." Trinity said, as she tapped in her security code.

Michael stared at the police who were a couple of miles behind them. He then heard a three tone beep.

"_Mr. Knight, I am picking up someone trying to communicate with us on the new secure frequency Wilton Knight created for the Foundation. Shall I activate the video link?"_ KARR asked. Michael nodded, and he inputted his access code.

"To the driver of the _Knight Automated Roving Robot, I need to speak with you," _Spoke the voice of his love, Trinity Jean Knight.

"_Do you recognize the driver of the black vehicle keeping up with us?"_ KARR asked. Michael glanced in the rear view mirror to see the near duplicate of KARR in his rear view.

"Trinity, baby, it's me! Michael," Michael said. He then slowed down.

"Thank you, Lord. Now I've set up a house where we can store both cars. Wait, Where's KITT?" She asked.

"I sent KITT to find you. Or to contact you, somehow some way. Let's get to that house and begin looking for Danielle's killer if he or she lives," Michael said. He turned the car toward the Baywood Hills subdivision as he followed Trinity.

To be continued..


	13. Chapter 13

Knight Rider: Déjà vu

(_This story is rated M for Mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The WB/CW Network. All other Characters are mine)_

_Chapter XIV: Rainy Knight_

Trinity lead Michael to the bedroom of the house that she was renting in the Baywood Hills Subdivision of Los Angeles. They had found themselves after Michael had stolen the FLAG prototype KARR and Trinity had found them running from the law.

"So how does it feel being on the run?" Trinity said as she began to unbutton her shirt to reveal her breasts to Michael.

"I could get used to it. When are we going to look for my sister's killer?" Michael asked as he looked at her full breasts.

"I have KARR scanning the blood sample you took from the crime scene," She said as she felt him kissing her neck. She then began to tug at his pants as she wanted him.

"good, Good. Can I make love to you?" He asked touching her breasts. She sighed. She then took and threw him on the bed. She mounted him after she stripped down and removed his pants and underwear. She began to moan as she felt him inside her. She then heard the sound of thunder outside.

"That feels good," She said as she rolled him over on to her. He began to feel her legs wrap around him as she pulled him into her again. He then began to suck on her breasts. She then felt the passion. Then something happened.

She saw in her mind's eye, Danielle Long go to the door to see a man dressed in black barge in and began to rape her.

Trinity opened her eyes, as she saw Michael Knight standing over her.

"What's wrong?" She asked staring at him.

"Didn't you sense it? I saw a vision of my sister being raped," Michael said. She looked in shock. She had seen it too.

"Where would Danielle be at this time?" Trinity said, as she began to get dressed. Michael then grabbed his pants.

"1327 Old Bell Road, at her boyfriend's house," Michael said. He then saw her grab her umbrella.

"We've got to get there, now!" Trinity said as she pulled back on her bra and blouse as she forgot she was half dressed. She then re picked up the umbrella. They moved to both the Knight 2000 and the Knight 3000.

"Set KARR's frequency to 418.27. That is one above the FLAG frequency. Also have KARR monitor the police band. We've got to find out what sparked the vision and prevent it," Trinity said as she climbed into the vehicle. They were close, she knew. But how close she was unsure.

To be Continued..


	14. Chapter 14

Knight Rider: Déjà vu

(This story is rated M for mature. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. All other characters are mine)

Chapter XVI: Closure part II

Trinity looked at the CSI officers surrounding her and Michael. Her psychic abilities, automatic, almost like a creature, began to reach out, sensing the minds of the men and women that made up the CSI team. She walked around each one. Michael watched his future wife walk around each officer, stalking them as if she were a wolf stalking the sheep.

"Why do you think it was one of us?" Buck Johnson the lead Investigator asked. Trinity smiled.

"Simply because I had my prototype scan the body of Danielle Long. She was given a drug that would cause internal bleeding and external bleeding at the same time. That drug was matched to a drug that is found to be in possession of local CSI. Captain, don't think that I am above the law, or that we are breaking the law. Michael Knight and I work for the FBI. We will use anything in our resources to discover the killer of this young woman so her family can rest," Trinity said.

"How do you explain that one of you has a prototype stolen from a millionaire?" Buck said.

"The _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ was borrowed under the authority of FLAG and the FBI," Michael said. One of the CSI officers scratched his head.

"Your talking about the Foundation for Law And Government? I thought that agency was deactivated?" the officer said.

"Michael Knight is the reason that agency is still functional in this day and age. Now back to the murder in question. One of you harbored a secret love for Miss Long. Am I correct?" She said circling Buck. Buck began to nervously glance around.

"I don't know what your talking about, Miss Knight," He lied. She smiled at him.

"Oh I think you do. You tried to date Miss Long but couldn't, due to her brother Michael Arthur Long," Trinity said.

"Michael Long is dead, so I read," Buck said, starting to sweat nervously. She moved to the door and in walked the clone of Michael Long.

"Appearances can be deceiving, Mr. Johnson. I met you when I was at the academy, didn't I?" Michael Long said. Buck then bolted out the door.

"He's getting away!" Michael Long said. Michael Knight smiled. "Not for long! KARR, get him," Michael Knight said into his COM-link. The CSI team and Michael Knight, Trinity and Michael Long walked outside to see KARR in pursuit of the CSI captain.

"Trinity, would you be so kind as to have your vehicle help capture him?" Michael Knight said. She nodded. She then nodded to her vehicle.

"_As you wish, Miss Knight,"_ KARR said. The 2003 prototype engaged its engine and took off. The two prototypes boxed him in. Both Michael Knight and Michael Long walked over to the CSI officer.

"You son of a-"Michael Knight said, but was cut off by Michael Long.

"No, let me," He said. The clone then punched the officer in the face. His body flew toward the hood of the Original _Knight Automated Roving Robot_.

"Now what?" Michael Long asked him. Michael then saw police cars coming.

"We let the police handle it and hope and pray that Danielle's ghost can rest in Peace," Trinity Knight said walking up behind them.

To be Continued..


	15. Chapter 15

Knight Rider: Déjà vu

(This story is rated M for mature. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are copyrighted 2001-2007 The CW Network. Knight Rider is copyrighted 1982-1986 NBC/Universal Studios. All other characters are mine)

Chapter XVII: The Return

Michael pulled KARR back into the Knight Estate.

"_Will I see you again, Mr. Knight?"_ The Knight Automated Roving Robot asked Michael as he disengaged the engine. He saw Wilton Knight and Devon Miles standing there.

"Count on it," He said as he climbed out of the vehicle. Wilton smiled at him, wondering who he was.

"Who are you and how did you steal my prototype?" Wilton asked. Michael smiled at him.

"Mr. Knight, My name is Michael Knight I borrowed the _Knight Automated Roving Robot_ for an investigation. I work for the F-" He stopped. He knew he shouldn't mention the Foundation yet. Because at this time was not activated due to the recent death of Ken Franklyn.

"Who do you work for Mr. Knight and why do you look like my son?" Wilton asked.

"Mr. Knight that's a question you'll have to discover on your own." Said the voice of Trinity Jean Knight as she climbed out of KARR. Devon walked over to the 2003 prototype.

"Who designed this car and why does it look like the prototype Wilton's team just built and Mr. Knight just stole?" Devon said as he stared at the scanner, which was a crimson red.

"I did, Mr. Miles. I based it on the prototype designed by my father." Trinity said as she kissed the older British gentleman on the cheek.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, but who are you?" Devon said surprised at how she knew him.

"I work for the FBI and I was instructed to ask my husband Michael here to 'borrow' your prototype car even thought he is still being prepared. My own car would not have been suitable. I was told to use it and return it. Thank you KARR for helping me in our investigation," Michael said to the prototype vehicle.

"_The pleasure was mine, Mr. Knight. I hope that when my creator is done with me that I will be paired with such a person as yourself," _KARR answered. Michael nodded at the vehicle.

"Mr. Knight, may I speak with you for a moment?" Devon said. Devon walked with Michael away from the prototype.

"Don't tell KARR, but we found a glitch in the vehicle's programming. Apparently one of our programmers miss programmed the vehicle's microprocessor. The girl has since been fired. We are going to deactivate and dismantle the car," Devon said quietly enough so the vehicle wouldn't hear.

"I promise I won't. By the way what was the car programmed?" Michael asked.

"Self-preservation. I'm surprised you didn't notice it when you drove it," Devon said.

"Uh, no. KARR told me he wasn't programmed yet." Michael said. One of the doctors came in.

"Mr. Knight we found the man you've been searching for. His name is Michael Arthur Long, a Cop in Nevada. He's been shot, sir. Apparently by the same people that stole your plans for the Knight 2000 plane," the doctor said.

"Hurry Devon! Tell my helicopter pilot to find him quickly!" Wilton said. Michael then heard a 3 tone beep as KITT was calling him.

"_Michael, I think we need to get home."_ KITT said. He then shook Devon and Wilton's hand and nodded to his "wife" and they climbed into the 2003 version of KARR.

"We're on our way, KITT. Activate your homing beacon and we'll come to you and leave shortly," Michael said. He was thankful. This particular adventure was over.

**The End…..**


End file.
